Manganese
by Vincent Noir
Summary: What happens when two completely opposite people collide worlds? A young performer who relies on luck with his life suddenly ends up with a princess who always get what she wants. Would they fall for each other, or rather fall apart?


Disclaimer: I do not own dgm nor any of its characters.

Chapter 1 – The Sleeper

_0730 1891 Hong Kong_

In a cramped room, the sun's rays blinded the eyes of a sleeping figure. His makeshift bed without any padding creaked with every movement he made. The sun had disturbed his deep and peaceful sleep. He put his left arm over his shut eye lids, trying to shield them from the disturbing light of the morning.

_Just another minute…_he murmured to himself.

But the sun stayed persistent, it kept its warm gaze on him. He felt the uncomfortable heat on his bare skin. Sweating, he opened his mouth, letting the unbearable heat escape.

Still gasping to the air, he breathes in deeply. The cool air he breathes was like thirst quenching water. His chest rose, taking in as much oxygen he could muster. And just like that he let go, his lungs pushed the heat out of his body.

Removing his arms from his body, and again the persistent light of the day blinded his closed eyes. He felt his arms twitched, they lacked blood; and his pulse, felt like a dying fish out of the water, panting and begging for the liquid of life, caught in that awkward position for already half an hour.

As his blood rushed to his cramped muscles, he opened his eyes, and gazed at the wooden ceiling.

It took five more minutes for his irises adjust to the bright light of the day. His breathing was slow and steady, and his body mechanically woke itself, pushing himself up from his deep of slumber.

Sitting on his bed, the thought of sleep still lingers in his mind. His head turned to the left while his eyes surveyed the shabby room he was in.

With his head cleared, he realized his companion was already gone. The other bed opposite of him was already neatly kempt. The blankets folded and the pillow rested tidy.

He scratched his head with his left hand, his bed hair tangled on his fingers; while his right arm was still mantled by the thick blanket. He yawned, freeing his right arm; and with both of his arm in the air, stretched and pulled himself out of his bed.

His bare feet blister as he planted it firmly to the cold wooden floor. After bending his knees, he pulled out a suitcase underneath the bed, and placed it on the unkempt blanket. He opened the case, took out a small towel, and stepped towards the clay bowl sitting quietly on top of the desk.

He wetted his towel, cautiously squeezing the cloth without spilling the water. He felt his body and the room sway left and right albeit in a calming motility as he sought to keep balance.

He washed his face with a damp enough towel, making sure he removed all the dirt and sweat that covered his face.

He placed the towel inside the basin, washed and squeezed it, removing most of the water it absorbed. Hanging the hand towel on the rim of the bowl, he heard a sound.

By now his sense of hearing was aroused, he heard the flock of birds chitter and the wooden room he was in screeched with each swayed movement.

He turned to his untidy bed, and with a deep heaved, folds the blanket, and fixes his makeshift mattress of thin cloth and rags, and his pillows were a roll of plain fabric used as common table cloth.

Yes, he and his companion couldn't have luxuries of silk and hefty expensive rooms. Yet despite this predicament, he didn't complain. Somehow he took pride in his industrious family who would not stop and will keep on walking forward. His ragged hands, thickened with countless blisters and scars of odd jobs and ends. His hands who had toiled the soil, planted crops, and bury the dead.

With his stomach growling, he quickened fixing himself. He combed his bed hair but he didn't bother to change his clothes. He won't be going anywhere anyways.

With his boots on he walked, feeling each and every sway as he headed out of the room.

His eyes adjusted again with the dim light of the hallway, his steps cautious not to bump or walk on anything that may have been hiding in the shadows. He could see the stairs leading up to the light of the day.

He gazed at the clear sky. He was at the deck of a ship. A tall, familiar figure wearing the same white sleeve like him was leaning on the ship's rails, gazing at the horizon. His eyes widened to the scene his companion was gazing upon. A Chinese port city bustling of life, without a doubt there it was their destination.

"So you're finally awake, Allen." The voice belonged to an older British man which joined him. "After playing cards with the sailors all night long, I thought you need a good deep sleep."

Allen answered with a whimper of a chuckle. "Mana, you should have woken me up. I could have joined you for breakfast."

The older man turned to him with a smile and faced back towards the city growing closer "I can't help it, you're like my brother when he's sleeping." Mana resumed "But then again, without you winning like a card shark you are, we wouldn't have cozy rags to sleep upon."

"Are you pulling my leg?" Allen asked. He pouted and his eyes narrowed, he was proud of Mana's sudden compliment.

"Was it wrong to put a smile on your face?" replied Mana sarcastically.

"Clowning again?" replied Allen.

"Well, technically, I am a Clown. And so are you." Mana answered wearing a clownish smile.

They both continued their playful morning bonding as the sun was getting higher to the day. The two travelers made a brief moment, catching their breath while silence lingered between them. The cold salty ocean breeze blows on their faces gazing to the city docks as it grows closer. As they come closer to shore, they could see ships of different shapes and sizes anchored, and industrious men laboring tirelessly.

"Say Mana. When would I meet you both again?" Inquired Allen suddenly wiith melancholy written on his face. The young man knew he would miss his family terribly.

"We'll be busy especially now that the company we have recently started is flourishing." Mana explained with a calm voice. "The three of us poured our hard earned money to this shipping business of ours, Luck and prosperity surely has smiled upon us now."

"I know but I can't keep myself missing from you both."

"You had my brother's violin," Mana reasoned. "I'm sure you won't be lonely despite mountains and oceans separating you and us."

"But-"

Mana with his head upraised, assured the younger man with a smile. "Stop worrying so much. I promise we'll keep sending you letters."

"Really?"

"It's a promise." The older man proceeded "Furthermore, the Lord of the Lee mansion himself is a trusted partner and good friend of ours.'

"What's he like again?"

"He is an eccentric Chinese family man." Mana described "We had met them when the carriage they were riding went out of control. His Chinese wife who was a notable surgeon operated on my broken leg."

In a gush Allen tapped into his memories. The sight of Mana's bleeding leg; next to him Mana's younger sibling assured his brother everything would be alright despite the agony the older brother felt. Allen closed his eyes and made a deep breath, calming his nerves.

"I remember. Pardon me, but for some odd reason, I think that accident was a blessing in disguise."

"You think so?" Mana chortled. He eyed his right leg, remembering the pain of his once broken bones. He continued. "His wife was the only surgeon with western medicine knowledge in this part of the word. Still she was also known to use traditional medications. The only son is finishing his studies back at London."

"What's the son like?"

"I believe his name is Komui. He has the same features like his father but bespectacled. I've heard from the father, wife, and the son that there was a daughter who is a year older than you"

"So what's it got to do with me?"

"According to the father-" Mana paused. He fondled his unshaved slightly bearded chin and continued "She is rebellious, not to mention un-lady like. The lord of the Lee mansion wanted someone to teach his daughter manners and the violin. And that's where you came along."

"Uh-huh?" Allen could answer with a nod. "So tell me more of this, I mean Lord Lee."

"For starters," He continued "He prefers not to call him Lord. His name is Zhu Lee and is one of the wealthy Tea exporters and was _enlightened _to western customs. His only son is dedicated on finishing medicine and therefore couldn't continue the family business."

"So the family was that rich?"

"Yes, and we are very lucky Mister Zhu Lee sought us as business shipping partners."

"Sounds like you and your brother would have your hands full now. You couldn't wander and do odd jobs anymore, right Mana?"

"Tho' I am grateful, I couldn't help but think of those wonderful days of wanderin'."

"And I was your clown assistant doing juggles while your brother played the violin. Sigh, the good old days" The young man smiled back to his older companion "Tell me more of this princess I would be attendin' to."

"The father had allowed and even encourage suitors to court his daughter-princess for her hand in marriage. He hoped he could find an heir. But regrettably…" Mana cut short his sentence. He heaved but Allen had those inquiring look on his face.

"Regrettably what? You're not telling me, aren't you?" The smile on Allen's face broke and his eyes filled with intrigue and concern.

Mana met the youth's eyes with sceptical silence. He clenched his fists then relaxed letting the muscles warm and calm his nerves.

"Honestly, I couldn't tell you for I didn't even meet the daughter." Mana intermitted "But judgin' from the depressin' look of the father, she probably had so many suitors and has turned all of them down with _embarrassin' consequences_."

"So you're tellin' that I'd be a personal servant and violin tutor to that kind of… girl. And I have to endure and survive for the whole year."

"It couldn't have been that bad. Could it?"

Allen returned Mana's sceptical regard with a cynical look. For some odd reason, the cold salty ocean breeze brought shiver to his spine despite the sun's warming touch.

He sighed in defeat, silently praying to his lucky stars, the eminent danger he would be facing. He remembered he had some knowledge about girls around his age from his short-lived experiences but all of them at the very least behave like a proper lady. This one whom he would be regrettably _babysitting_ would probably push his patience and wits.

_How would he survive in this foreign country and with such an impudent girl for a year?_

He shook his head, his imagination had been too cruel for him, thinking of the horrors that may have been.

_What kind of embarrassing consequences could she have done?_

_It couldn't have been that bad, could it?_ He repeated Mana's question in his thoughts.

The tiny scene of the docks they were staring at wasn't the same as the one where their ship anchored to the bay.

It was close to noon. Allen and Mana gathered their only belongings, a traveling suitcase. Only Allen's was bigger considering he is bringing all of his clothes with him. Before they depart, the captain and his sailors gathered to the deck ready to said there goodbyes.

Putting their suitcases on their side for a moment, he and Mana made a sincere _kowtow_ to the ship's merry crew_, _something they have learned from their host during their travels and will probably be handy soon enough.

"It was a pleasure having you on board, Mister Walker. Although I doubt I have given you the best hospitality." said the captain. A well built Chinese man with this beard reaching to his chest. He had charisma, of which Allen and Mana admired as well as his loyal crew standing behind him.

"Thank you, Captain for allowing us unknown strangers to board your ship and sail to our destination. I'm very sorry we couldn't have paid you more." said Mana.

"It was nothing…" said the Captain."Crossing the South China Sea to Hong Kong was something we have done countless times for trade already. It didn't hurt having travelers for once."

"I sincerely thank you, Sir." Allen remarked.

"Take care of yourself, travelers. The locals have been quite restless lately." informed the Captain.

"We thank you for the kind advice. We are aware of the sorrow of the Chinese people felt to the conflict our countrymen have done." answered Mana, revealing a sorrowful expression on his face.

"Still, it wouldn't hurt if you'd be cautious." The captain added thoughtfully. He caressed his beard like an old sage with his left hand while crossing both arms "The city had been divided to East and West areas. You are in the West region which is dedicated to the British colony."

"Thank you for the warnings. We couldn't have said enough with your gratitude."

The Captain looked upon his ship's departing guests with a concerned gape despite his imposing demeanor. And with a calm voice he continued. "Also be especially diligent while you are dining in the city. There have been growing Bubonic Plague to the city's unclean slums. "

"Take care of yourself young Walker. I swear even in my next life I would never ever play cards with you again." said someone from the crew.

Allen chuckled remembering the nights they traveled with the Chinese sailors. With their goodbyes, they slowly walked away from the ship; and as their boots first touch the Hong Kong soil, they waved back for the last time, and finally walked forward.

The British colony of the Chinese port city of Hong Kong was a marvel to behold, despite devastated with two Anglo-Sino wars 30 years ago. The west district the two travelers walked on is committed to the Chinese locals with herded markets, and tea houses side-by-side and facing each other definitely in competition for the best tea they could served. The patrons of this tea houses were mixed. Most were Chinese to whom tea was an elixir of life like the air they breathe but some of British descent seemed to enjoy the oriental atmosphere of this side of the city.

Nevertheless, relations between the two groups have not been rekindled. Allen and Mana knew beforehand that anything that may have been related to the war or even the word _Opium _is a taboo and tensions must be avoided whenever or wherever possible. The two travelers continued on to their path with a slightly dusty boots and coats.

A Chinese peddler selling Chinese pots passed by before them and Mana quickly called the attention of the local. He took off his top hat, put it on his chest, and make a solemn gentleman bow.

"Pardon me, my good Sir." Mana addressed the peddler when he finally reached in good speaking distance with the merchant.

"_Wei_?" said the Chinese Peddler. He seemed to have a Mandarin accent. He looked upon the gentleman with muddiness and concern.

"You-_Gaiwan_-buy?" the peddler asked with his unnatural and somehow forced speech. His English was horrible and Allen barely understood the words 'you' and 'buy'.

Mana knew that education wasn't abundant to the people here. He put his suitcase by side and his hat on his head.

"_Where. _Peak. Hotel?" Mana explained. He shaped his hands into a triangle, and then clasped his palms, making them look as if he were praying, turned it to his right, and put the side of his head like he wants to sleep and his clasped hands looked like a pillow. He hoped he had described to the local at least the word 'Hotel' understandable.

The local peddler met the gentleman's enquiry with confusion. Surely he didn't expect a foreigner would be talking to him and making this confounding hand and head motion. Much less buy on his ceramic wares. His eyebrows abridged and dubiousness is written on his face.

"_Where Peak Hotel?_" Mana repeated. He sees the merchant being growing more confusion after with his failed hand gestures. Realizing that the local couldn't understood he meant, he bended his knees and with a twig nearby wrote 'Peak Hotel' and drew Chinese character he had learned from the Captain of the Chinese Merchant Ship he and Allen had traveled with. The scribble looked like this:

Δ 店

Peak Hotel

Now the peddler's face turned into confirmation. He now knew the two travelers needed a place to stay. He remembered Mana had gestured a triangle while describing it hardly to him. He thought about ship's sails but he realized they couldn't have been looking for a boat as the travelers seemed going uphill. He gazed upon the endless sky, trying to decipher the coded message. He noticed the tall buildings sitting upon the hills. Still with abridged eyebrows, he bended his knees too, and scribble something next to Mana's drawing.

跟隨。 后大。山運。

Mana thought about the Chinese characters. But knowing the local had business to attend to, reached down his wallet in his pocket, take a five Hong Kong coins and graciously gave it to the merchant for the little help he offered.

The peddler put his hands together to recieve the few coins. He made a short bow and with clasped hands. Then he put the coins inside his sleeve of the Chinese robe he wore.

Though there was no words said, Mana knew the smile on the local was sincere and uncoerced. He watched as the peddler carried his wares and walked away.

Allen moved to Mana's side, looking upon the scribbles on the ground. He remembered the piece of paper he placed in his vest pocket. He placed his suitcase by his side, copied the characters on the paper with graphite he took out of his pocket.

"What a nice man." averred Mana. He studied the characters on the ground, remembering some Chinese he had learned from the Captain of the vessel.

After of what seems to be ten minutes of copying the Chinese characters down, the young man broke the silence between themselves "I think the _hanzi_ second from the right means mountain."

"And I remembered the captain had this last character on his jade figurine." Mana answered "There was a time I asked him about the meaning of it and he says it means luck and fortune."

"I don't get it." Allen was baffled. "A mountain of luck?"

"It can't be word by word. From what little Chinese I have learned, hanzi changes in meaning when paired with other hanzi. And one hanzi could also have 'bout two to six radicals or more. Radicals could also be hanzi themselves."

"Uh-huh… " said Allen. He looked upon the other characters, examining each and every element. Still confused his mind began to wander of the nights sailing with that merchant ship from Singapore.

_Feeling bored from all the straight wins of cards games he had played. One of the Chinese sailors walked in towards him. He had this well built broad shoulders and a scar running down from his forehead to his cheek. He had this cheerful face despite the scarred wound as he proposed a game Allen would be intrigued to play. _

"The first two hanzi from the left means follow!" Allen exclaimed after remembering the word game he and the Chinese man played. The image of the Chinese character with it's meaning burned on his mind engraving it forever into his memory.

"You think so?" enquired Mana. He remembered his brother once taught him the young man when was a lad how to write music and the meaning musical symbols such notes, and the youth quickly grasped the basics. The lad had good learning skills especially with symbols and codes despite his horrible sense of direction. No wonder he could learn to write a few Chinese characters in a short time and would probably could speak and read as well especially if he would be staying for a year.

"Yes it is. I'm sure of it."

"So from six that leaves us to two. That's very good, Allen." Mana glanced upon the two remaining characters on the middle. Feeling his cramped knees, he stood up. He surveyed the place they have been.

The district they were at still had Chinese shops, markets, and tea houses like the one at the docks. But a few yards away, Mana noticed a wider street with more rickshaws passing through. He took his suitcase with his hand and started heading towards the road.

Allen examined the characters written on the paper when Mana all of sudden and without a word carried his suitcase heading south uphill. Allen knew that it's their cue to continue walking, he grasped his own suitcase and headed towards Mana who was walking responsively.

A few steps and two streets crossed they have made it to the wide road. The road was thrice as wide from the narrow streets they have walked upon. On the street post, Mana could figure the two Chinese characters the same with last two characters Allen had on the paper.

Allen looked upon the street post Mana was staring at. On the sign were five Chinese characters. But what had caught his attention were the two identical ones on the paper. Underneath the five characters were the words `Queen's Road`.

"So the peddler is saying `follow`, `Queen's Road`, and `Mountain of Luck`." said Allen.

"The Mountain is synonym of peaks, isn't it? So he could mean 'Peak' as well" realized Mana.

"Still he could have meant peak of fortune or peak of luck." contended Allen.

"Let's take a look on that last hanzi then."

運

They looked upon the hanzi with an examining gape. The sun basked its heat upon the coat wearing travelers. Around them the locals continued on with their day to day routines. Business was usual despite what seems to be two foreigners lost and gazing upon a piece of paper.

"The part of the character on the right had what seems to be a box passed thru with a rope." said Allen.

"Yes. But I could imagine it a box tied a string."

"Hmm most likely it is suspended. The box could be hanging on it."

"There couldn't have been huge box suspended in the air with ropes. That could be dangerous to the ground." Mana explained.

"Unless, it wasn't a string at all" Allen pointed his index finger "Look, the left part seems to be like a station."

"And if the huge box is on the ground… Yes it is a-"

"It is-"

"It's a TRAM. It's Peak Tram." asserted Mana and Allen. They realized the peddler was actually saying 'Follow Queen's Road _to_ Peak Tram'. Before they could walk again with the heat of near noon hovering, an empty rickshaw passed by, driven by a stout Chinese man. Mana called the attention of the driver and after showing the characters hanzi on the paper, then Mana muttering Peak Tram while explaining further with his hands gestures again, the driver nodded unexpectedly; Mana and Allen quickly saddled with their suitcases upon.

Surprisingly, after paying the some few more coins than the normal fee, the driver had taken them to the station as fast as he could. Yards away they could see the station with people of British descent. They got out of the rickshaw they rode and with their suitcases headed towards the station. On the station's sign were the same Chinese characters they had deciphered and the words 'Peak Tram' was clearly written underneath.

"Welcome aboard to Peak Tram. Are you staying at the Peak Hotel." called the ticket vendor. The portly fellow is wearing a jumper with sleeves underneath. He seemed to be in his 20s, he had this black curly hair underneath his cap, and his hands held tram tickets and a ticket puncher. He wore a Pollyannaish face, and arms waving the tickets high to the two travelers.

"As you say my good fellow-" answered Mana. "And two please."

"Well, well, well. You are in luck my good friend." He showed red colored set of tickets underneath those uncolored ones. "With just a pound more you would be ridin' in horse drawn carriages, like a King, to the Grand Peak Hotel."

His voice was filled with enthusiasm whilst he exclaimed the last phrase. His British accent clearly defined him as an Englishman toiling with his work enthusiastically.

"Then we would be taking them, generous Sir." answered Mana while giving the money he had for the tickets for him and Allen.

Allen's eyes wandered upon the crowd. Unlike the west district they traveled to, all of the men and few women on the stations were British. They looked like they were going to a ball in the middle of the day, with their elegant coats and dresses. He ignored the giggles from few ladies with their fans hiding their nose and mouth, as his gaze survey the crowd.

"Allen let's go. Our 'box' is ready." Mana chuckled with mirth.

Allen admitted it was not the best ride. The cushion didn't support his tired legs and back. But he knew this was nothing compared to the back breaking work he had done like plowing the fields for that certain red haired _slave driver. _ He watched as the whole docks and the west district shrink as there tram climbed higher uphill.

Over the distance, Allen could see the famed East district and true enough Allen could see that it was filled with parade grounds, expensive restaurants, race courses, crickets and polo fields.

The west side of the city the two British travelers stumbled on was combination of British architecture with the well cared gardens landscaping the street. Perhaps it was the sense of harmony and the reminder of home that Allen found at the very least solitude after months of travel by train and sea.

They continued heading towards the baronial structure. Their breaths were steady and their steps without falter uphill. A comforting breeze from the harbor pushed them further towards their destination. The searing heat of the sun was cooled by the cooling air of peaks.

For Allen each and every step felt as if it was harmonizing with the rhythm of his heart. He was like going on some vacation he couldn't return. He knew after just a week of staying, Mana would toil back home alone. Mana's sibling who was left alone to manage the shipping business would probably have both of his hands full now. Worry might have been written on his face for Mana and Allen hasn't made a call for a week already since they embarked from Singapore.

The Grand Peak Hotel, of which the 'Grand' was an overstatement, came into view to the weary travelers. Allen could see the imposing building, the widest he had ever seen, with two annex boasted on its side. Though the front of the hotel couldn't be called extravagant, the whole set of buildings sported convenient lodging.

A young Chinese adult in his early 20s with a warm smile and wearing a vest and sleeve, his shoes polished, and his trousers folded, was waiting in the hotel's entrance. His gaze met theirs and started meeting them.

"Welcome to Peak Hotel!" said the concierge with his face and voice calm, and his posture straight and inviting. He made a deep bow to the two travelers. "May I have the honor to hold your suitcases for you, Sirs?"

"It's okay young man. I believe a good friend of ours had reserved us to a room." replied Mana. "Let's go Allen."

"Right behind you." Answered Allen

"Right this way please" He led the two travelers inside. The magnificent carpet furnished the floor adding an inviting ambience. The floor polished and shone like a mirror. The melody of a piano echoed in the big sale. As soon as they had reached the reception desk, Mana immediately went to the receptionist.

"Good day, Madam." greeted Mana. The receptionist behind the desk was a young lady, also of Chinese descent, her hair was curled and she had this bashful makeup on her cheeks, and her skin glowed with whatever unknown powder she may have applied. She greeted the older man with a short nod and her lips curled charmingly.

"Good day to you, Sirs." She cast her eyes to the gentleman and to the young man in front of her.

"I believe our good friend Mister Zhu Lee has made a reservation for us." responded Mana.

"Ah---" she resumed with an angled face "You must be Mana Walker. Mister Zhu Lee had been expecting you. Please make yourself at home over there while I make a call to his room."

She pointed with her gaze towards luxurious sofas nearby. A few Englishmen seemed to be enjoying the morning paper and the melody of the piano. Mana and Allen paced and sat on the sofas and waited patiently for their host.

After what seemed to be ten minutes, a Chinese Man in his 50s wearing an elegant Victorian coat and trousers appeared out of the hallway, he was walking towards them, and his face had a solemn calm yet upon eyeing Mana immediately smiled and his pace revivified. Mana seeing the Chinese gentleman, without a word, stood up. Allen who was trance looking upon the expensive furnish of the reception hall and listening to the melody of the piano, pulled himself as he felt Mana's quiet call.

With his belongings with him: his violin case still hung on his shoulder, his suitcase on his right hand, and Mana's suitcase on the other, Allen followed Mana responsively. His footsteps echoed on the finely polished marble floor.

Upon talking distance, Mana, with his hat held on his hat, made gentleman's bow. Allen reaching upon his companion, put his luggage to his side, and bowed to the unknown man.

"Mister Walker, please. Enough with the formalities." the Chinese man said to the pair. "And this young handsome lad might be Allen, perhaps?"

"Mister Zhu Lee, this is Allen." Mana introduced. "Allen. I want you to meet Mister Lee."

"It is pleasure meeting you, Mister Lee," answered Allen.

"It's nice to know you, young Walker. I bet my little princess would be thrilled to have a friend and a violin teacher." Mister Lee proclaimed.

"I'm sure you would have a good year ahead of you Allen." Mana interminned. "Is it or I just heard your stomach growling."

"My… pardon my manners." Mister Lee said. "You must be very tired. Come, come. I'll lead you to your rooms."

The trio headed to what seemed to be an elevator. Allen never rode one before as the machinery was new and was one of the breakthroughs engineering of the 19th century. Nevertheless, he felt a sense of fear as the cage was safely closed. A life of wandering and doing odd jobs had robbed him off from civilization. But now life had changed differently and for the better.

I guess I'm gonna miss that red-headed womanizing and alcohol-drinking bastard of a slave driver.

The device halts and the lift's cage doors slide open. The corridor is furnished with cozy and warm embroidered carpet with baroque designs. The windows closed with expensive silk curtains. And light of the lamps lighted the path.

"I apologize for my daughter; she had gone off for some shopping on her own." Asserted Mister Lee as the trio walked and passed a couple of rooms. "No doubt where that trait came from…"

Mana chortled. He had deliberately carried his suitcase in hand as Mister Lee had broke silence between them.

Allen, still with his suitcase in his hand and a violin case on his shoulder, peered upon the various paintings decorating the corridor, while he tread short. No doubt the hotel's interior is decorated in Victorian design in mind.

"This is your room." Mister Lee stopped to an identical door with the number of 329 etched on it. With a key in hand, Mister Lee opened the door and walked inside. Allen could felt the warm and inviting atmosphere of the room immediately. Two identical beds are positioned parallel, facing the door. The room's interior was adorned with small paintings of the serene ocean view. The windows closed and the light of the day filtered with baroque designed curtains. A chandelier with electric lamps lighted the luxurious room.

"I'm sorry if I couldn't have gotten separate rooms for you." Mister Lee continued "The hotel had a lot of reservations this time of the year."

"You don't have to apologize." Mana answered "I'm gonna discuss with you while having a cup of tea after thirty minutes if you don't mind."

"Sure, it would be my pleasure. I'll let you be alone now." Said Mister Lee. "Oh young Walker. I'll request a Bacon Butty for you to be delivered in this room. You must be very hungry indeed."

"Thank you Sir. I apologize if it's trouble for you."

The older Chinese man snorted "Please be my guest. I'll be off now."

"See you in half an hour." Mana replied as their Chinese host closed the door behind them.

"He's very nice and hospitable," Allen remarked.

"Sure is. I heard he had a huge mansion in Taipei which we would be heading to probably tomorrow," answered the older one of the two.

"So are you going to shower first?" asked the younger of the two "I think I need a rest before heading out for a walk. I won't be going down to the district though."

"Okay." Said the older as he unbutton his coat and his sleeve. He removed his shoes and headed towards the shower.

Allen also removed his coat and shoes; he was still in a white sleeve he wore since yesterday- night. He lied on the bed feeling the comfortable mattress on his back.

This was way better than the rags we had on the ship.

He closed his eyes. His mind started to meander of the events that had happened.

The blackness seemed to engulf him as he felt his feet numb and his eyes flashed the endless view he had seen on this foreign city. Furthermore he remembered the weeks and months since he and Mana traveled.

Knock knock

He debated to himself if his mind is playing tricks upon him. His eyes were tired. But he felt his stomach growled.

Knock knock

There was another. This time he opened his senses. He got up to his feet and headed towards the source of the sound. He opened the door and there it was another Concierge waiting with a large tray and metal cover.

"Sir Allen Walker, " the concierge spoke with a pleasant voice. He is a tall and thin Chinese man with round but slit eyes. His hair combed neat and his uniform well ironed.

"Yes may I help you?" replied Allen.

"Mister Lee requested a Bacon Butty and a glass of Apple Juice in this room."

"Oh geez, thanks." Allen asserted as he got the tray to his hands.

"No please sir it is my pleasure to serve you."

Allen put the tray on a nearby empty spot atop a shelf near the door. Instinctively he got some small coins out of his pockets. He hoped this small tip could at least make the servant happy.

"Here you go. Thanks again."

Though the servant refused, Allen grabbed the fellow's gloved left hand, put a few coins, and clasped it tight. The servant knowing there is no use refusing kept the coins in his fist. He walked back keeping his sincere face to the youth. Putting the coins in his pocket, he made a short head bow as a sign of thanks.

Allen saw the servant happy with the tip. He closed the door behind and stepped to the silver tray. He opened the metal cover, a foot long Bacon Butty and a glass of Apple Juice.

First thing he did was to take a sip from the glass, and then he grabbed the Bacon Butty and took a bite before it got cold. The warm bread only helped to water his mouth further. The texture of the bread only made his stomach wanting more. And the taste and the aroma of the bacon was like the forbidden fruit of Eden. Yes he was hungry like a wolf. And it didn't have taken him longer than a minute to devour the dish.

His throat was dry and coarse. He took another sip from the thirst quenching glass of Apple juice. The freshness, the sweet nectar, and the juicy pulp were like the elixir of everlasting youth. Allen couldn't help but feel his body 5 years younger. Not that he was an old man but just maybe because of the tiresome day and few months long journey that the fatigue vanish to thin air after the meal.

It was only after he was finished with his meal and a moment of breather when Mana walked out of the bathroom in a robe.

"It's your turn now Allen."

"Okay. The water's warm, isn't it?"

"Yes it was. I think I'll get dress and will go to Mister Lee for our tea, " asserted Mana "You better take a bath and get dress soon if you don't want to get lost in the evening don't you?"

"Nah, I would just be around this place. And I'm not that terrible with directions." answered Allen as he went inside to the bathroom

"Really? I doubt that." Affirmed Mana as he started neatest clothes he had on his suitcase.

"I think I'll just visit the various shops near the hotel," Allen denounced behind the closed door of the bathroom.


End file.
